Dark Seer
by magicksparkle
Summary: A young girl is taught since birth that emotions were a waste of time, that you should abandon all feelings. What happens when she meets a man who was in danger of losing his own? Would she be able to defy her family rule? her very core teachings to try to feel happiness with the man she is tied to? Will she ever know the love that he promises?
1. Chapter 1

The sun streamed through the curtains of the cheap motel room and Alexandra skirted its beams. She burned easily in the sun and did not feel like nursing burns as she found her way to the mountains. It had been her father who spoke of heros there, who would guide and protect her, family who knew not of her existence.

Alexandra groaned. She had forgot that she had to be out by noon. She meant to leave earlier but she had been tired.

Alex grabbed her bag and left the room. Mary, the hostess, told her goodbye and watched as Alex fled into the streets. Alexandra breathed in the air as if she had not breathed it in years. She wore a heavy black cloak and long black gloves. Every inch of her was covered but the heat and lethargy weighed heavily on her.

The young girl suffered in silence as she boarded the plane to take her to the base of the mountains.

"Ma'am, may I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Alex told the stewardess. Alex turned to the window and slipped off, giving into the sleep. The landing was soft but it woke Alexandra up. She filed out with the rest of the passengers and the night welcomed her. The sun had gone down an hour ago and the stars sparkled at the return of the young girl. Alexandra could feel the flow of energy, knew there were others like her. She went to the village inn, feeling so many of her kind there. Alexandra stood outside and watched through the window. She saw a few Carpathians, mingling with the humans as if they were friends, that thought gave her hope. As she watched through the window she caught sight of a man, tall, black hair and broad shoulders. It was when he turned that she saw the difference from the other men, his eyes were silver, and they stared straight at her. Alex sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. She was busted. She had to enter now. She pushed the door open and stepped into the room, the Carpathian men all tensed, sensing her presence and turned to look at her. She shed her gloves slowly and lowered the hood. Her black hair spilling out and tumbling down her back.

"Hello." She said nervously. One man stepped forward, flanked by the silver eyed man.

"Welcome little one."

"Thank you." She fidgeted under the scrutiny of the man with silver eyes, she kept her own down, never looking up at them.

"My name is Mikhail. I am the Prince." He announced. He bowed low to her, his hair grazing the floor.

"Alexandra. I am the defender of men." She curtsied back to him.

"This is Gregori, my second in command."

"I am honored."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother was murdered last year along with my father who fought off the vampire."

"I am sorry" Alexandra looked up at Mikhail, her eyes blank slates.

"Why? You did not do it."

"That does not mean I do not feel sympathy dear." His words were kind and his heart was pure. Alexandra smiled. "What brings you here?"

"My father. He said that should anything happen to him and momma that I seek you out here. He gave me a name and an area, no address. Just an instruction to take care and find the heros of which he spoke."

"Heros?" Gregori mused.

"Yes, the defenders of good, the men and women of yore."

"He spoke highly of us?"

"Very. I am here to find the one they call Drago."

"He is not here but I can call him to me."

"Please, I need to find him."

"Why him specifically?"

"He is my Lifemate." Alexandra said simply.

"How do you know such a thing child? You are so young." Mikhail asked.

"My father saw him. As I see others. Everyone has a thread, a link to another. It strengthens over time as we solidify our existance. I see the threads of friendship, love and loss. Each a different shade, a different thickness. The world is full of those threads that hold us together."

"You can see the bond?" Mikhail nearly fainted.

"Yes, even the faint lines that lead to the dead. Sometimes those are the strongest. If a lifemate were dead that thread would be the heaviest, the strongest because their bond was strong."

"You can see mine?"

"Hold on." Alexandra's eyes clouded over, she left her physical form and traveled along the thread to find her. "Sitting on the back porch of her home watching your son play in the yard and the baby is sitting, oops sorry, the baby is nestled in her."

"There is no baby." Mikhail said softly.

"Oh but there is, small but she is there listening to Raven sing a lullaby. Look for yourself. ask her to if you must." They watched as Mikhail conversed with Raven a silence fell over the room, awaiting his answer.

"There is a baby girl." Mikhail spluttered.

"I told you. Now, may I see my Lifemate please?"

"How can you not find him if you see the thread?" Gregori interjected.

"The seer can never see her own future. The only way to see the Lifemate thead for me is to connect with him, look at his that leads to me. It must be seen by the previous seer."

"How does one-"

"Become a seer? You do not. You are born. Each seer recognizes another simply by the shade of their aura. I saw my father's and he saw mine. There is no guessing when it comes to what child will or will not have the power. Every child of a seer has the ability to do so. I am the last simply because my siblings fell before me. I am here to seek out my Lifemate. I am here to save his soul and give the race a chance.

"You could sound more cheerful about it." Mikhail grumbled.

"When you spent your life as I have, you forget emotions. They are no longer important. Knowledge, and power that is what we are bred for. The family with the most seers in our world is the most powerful. That used to be us. When we spend all our time finding other's family, friends, lovers, we lose our own emotions somewhere along the way."

"Did you not have friends to help and guide you?"

"No, and if it were not for the fact that we and Carpathians share common ancestry that gives some of us Lifemates, I would have been married off to my uncle or even my brother."

"Thats sick." One of the men commented.

"Custodite sanguinem purus." Alexandra recited.

"Keep the blood pure." Gregori translated.

"Our family motto. We kept the blood pure and married within. We never married other seers, just our own."

"That is...that is,"

"It was an unfeeling life." She said.. "All emotions and feelings I have I learned since the death of my family.

"That is a sad existence."

"But I am intelligent." Alexandra protested. Having been praised for her intelligence she was quite proud of it.

"You are smart yes, but what life have you lived?"

"A cold unfeeling one. the one destined for me. Drago is relatively young. He still has his emotions and he is just starting to lose colors so he will notice a difference when his dim colors become vibrant."

"You have this all planned out. What if he had decided to seek the dawn?" Mikhail nearly growled. She was unfeeling and her approach was cold.

"I would have noticed. Please call him. I would like to see him soon."

"I will call him. Do you know about him?"

"No, that would change the fate's design. I saw only his face so that I would know him if I saw him."

"That seems harsh. He is on the way." They waited moments before Drago strode through the door. He was unsure why he was summoned but he came nonetheless. The first thing he saw was a woman surrounded by hunters. He approached, his green eyes searching each hunter's face.

"You summoned me my lord?" He bowed to Mikhail, a sign of greatest respect. His black hair was cut short, spiked, and had a slight red color to the tips. His green eyes shone with the vertical slitted pupils. He wore something akin to leather more like pleather and he had a snakebite piercing.

"Drago you look more and more like your father when he was young. You carry your mother's mark though. A scary combination. " Mikhail joked. "Tell Josef that he needs to take you under his wing and help you grow up." Drago laughed at his words and glanced at the woman. "This is Alexandra. She is a seer and she is your Lifemate."

"How do you know?" Drago asked, shocked. Mikhail shared with him the information he had and Drago spun to look at Alex.

"You are mine?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Drago was almost thrown back. His faded colors smacked him in the face, they were vibrant and bright and such joy coursed through him. "You are Drago. Let us be off then." Drago paused at her lack of emotion.

"You are unhappy with this union?"

"It is not you. This is the way I am. I was raised in a home that squashed emotions at an early stage to study and get all the information possible."

"I see. We hold emotions dear here."

"I am aware. I knew we would have problems but the fates have decided."

"You could seriously not care less?"

"I could not care less who I was with. Love is not a thing I covet or have had. I am here for you and your race."

"You can not be serious." Drago was losing faith in the fates. She was beautiful. Her hair hung down her back. Her black hair hung in ringlet curls down her back. Her blue eyes held flecks of purple and they held emotions that her face and body did not show. She was tall for humans, standing as almost six feet but at his six five, she was perfect. "Let us be off. I need to show you around. Do not worry so." Drago reassured her as he saw fear creep into her eyes.

"I am not afraid." She said as she made a gesture as if she were picking at her nails.

"You can not lie to me. I see your fear, it is in your eyes. Forget what you have been taught. Emotions are coveted here." He raised one hand to her face and raised it to look him in the eyes but she shied away. She knew her weakness. Her mother was perfect. She could hide every emotion, every feeling, Alex never had her control. "It is not a weakness. Show how you feel. Smile for me." His words were soft but she felt his compulsion. She knew she had to do as he asked. This once she would allow a slip in her control and she would smile. She turned to him and she flashed him her teeth and he nearly laughed.

Drago stood as his Lifemate tried to smile. She only accomplished baring her teeth at him and he nearly burst with joy.

"We will work on that."

"If you wish it." Although her voice was even even she felt a sudden flicker of happiness. Her fiery passion long ago died to a simple red ember kept alive by the love she felt for books and her siblings. Something she never confided in anyone. Her ember sparked at his words and it both scared and excited her.

"You wish it too." He whispered and took her hand. He led her outside and they walked deep into the forest to find the house of his parents. As they neared Alex heard the guttural growl of Disturbed.

"Father!" Drago shouted. The music stopped immediately and a man and woman ran out to the porch. They both wore looks of horror but their looks were replaced by confusion.

"What son? You had us worried." Josef sighed.

"This is Alexandra. She is my Lifemate."

"How do you? what? really? I am so happy for you son." Josef beamed down at his son and the woman next to him. She seemed distant and unfeeling but never the less she belonged in the family. "I am happy to meet you."

"And I you sir." Alex bowed to him.

"Do you smile?"

"Not usually."

"Do you laugh?"

"Not since, well since I was an infant I suppose." Alex said. She tried to smile again but she ended up baring her teeth again. "I try." Alex said after her failed attempt.

"No need to apologize my dear. You are most welcome here and I welcome you to the family with open arms." His Words were softly spoken and his voice held no regret at his offer. Alex could not help feeling his love for his soon that he radiated.

"I am most grateful for your acceptance. It means allot to me. It has been too long since i have had a family to call my own." Despite her best efforts her gratitude and joy seeped into her words and everyone heard it. Alex looked away, trying to hide her blush. It was improper to show emotions even to loved ones. A persons emotions were too intimate even for that. Drago shook his head. He would have to teach her that her upbringing was not completely healthy and that it was okay to open up. For someone who until today was in danger of losing his emotions and held on to them dearly, he was surprised to meet someone was alright with giving hers up.

"Alex, there is much i would love to show you but until you are capable of feeling the joy that i do it will have to wait for those experiences will have been wasted on someone who can not see beauty." Alex froze at his words. He was wrong, she did see beauty. She was looking right at it, but she remembered her father's words. "to be a great seer you can not rely on or waste time on silly emotions. They will only bring you sorrow." He was right, Alex mused, and her future was sure to be an uphill battle from now on. She would need her wits about her. Drago was going to be a worthy opponent and the battle might get bloody. That thought brought Alex no happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra sat on the porch watching the stars, gathering her senses, trying to call upon the fates to bless her with a vision. She was so in her own world that she did not hear Josef approach.

"Alex? What are you doing?" She jumped in her seat, knocking over the scented candle that was beside her. Luckily the melted wax put out the flame before it hit the wood.

"I am trying to call a vision of the future to me but I can not see. It is like being blind. I do not like it." Alex said, her brows furrowed.

"A vision of whose future?"

"Mine. I can not see past now though. It is very unnerving. It seldom happens."

"Why does it happen? Can we help?"

"hehehe, no. You can not help. Another seer could not help me. My future is blank because it has yet to be written. I may have made the decision to come here but the decision to stay with him must still be up in the air. Somethng may come along to change my mind so nothing is set in stone yet."

"I hope you decide to stay. My son needs you."

"Needs me? Yes, but does he want me?" Alexandra's loneliness showed in her words and she felt foolish.

"He wants you more than you know. He has done nothing more than dream of you and your arrival. He needs and wants you. He wants to love you but you do not give him a chance."

"How do I? Everything we are taught is that emotions are bad. They will only bring you sorrows."

"And happiness?"

"A small sacrifice in the name of knowledge. I must gather some essential herbs so I will see you later." Alex rose and picked up her candle and placing it in her velvet bag she wore around her waist. She took steps off the porch before turning back to look at her future father in law. "Thank you sir. I appreciate your words of wisdom." She bared her teeth again and started off. Josef looked after her, a bright smile on his face when his son came to stand beside him.

"She is going into the forest to gather herbs. Go." Josef said, his voice commanding. Without a word, Drago shifted to the form of a fox and took off after his Lifemate.

"Sweet darling, I am sorry for plucking your leaves. Forgive me." Her words caused Drago to pause. He stood in the shadows and watched his Lifemate lovingly pluck leaves from a plant and place them in her bag. She was about to rise from her knees when she did something that shocked him. She bent down and kissed the plant. She turned to another plant and repeated the strange but comforting ritual. Before she turned for home she spun around in the flowers and tall grasses and raised her hands toward the moon, basking in its beauty and moonbeams. Drago sat, stunned, his Lifemate was capable of love, she showed it here. Why could she not show it to him? He had tried courting her for a month now and he never got a response. He followed her home, never coming into the light or showing that he was there. Alex was walking up the porch steps when she paused.

"You need not watch over me at all times. I can take care of myself." Her words were hushed but he heard them. He shifted and came up behind her.

"I want to make sure you are safe."

"Why?"

"I care for you. You are beautiful, smart, kind, considerate."

"I am smart, that is all. I am nowhere near the level of beauty of my sisters. I am not kind or considerate."

"I do not care about your sisters beauty. I like yours. I saw you apologize to a plant. I know you. Why wont you accept me?" His words were laced with desperation.

"It is not you. Its not. I just, we are told-"

"You are not there anymore. You are not a seer in training. You are my lifemate. I have you so close, yet I can not touch you. Can not hold you."

"I never said you could not touch me. I am your woman." Drago reached out and pulled her to him, crushing her body to his. His mouth captured hers, tasting her, devouring her. Her body became limp and pliant in his hands and she molded to him. His satisfaction radiated from him as she never tried to pull away. It was he who pulled away first. She whimpered and leaned forward but caught herself and pulled away.

"You want that. I can show you more."

"But pappa says….said"

"Your father is not here anymore, do what you want. Do what makes you happy."

"Happy? I don't know how. I was never allowed to do anything that made me feel good. I just serviced others."

"Do you like to write?"

"Never wrote anything besides copying texts so no."

"Sing?"

"No."

"Read?"

"I do read a lot."

"Does it make you happy?"

"I have a lot of books."

"Do you have enough books?"

"I have enough, but there are a few new texts that I am looking at."

"They are yours. What else do you like?"

"Like?"

"What makes you happy?"

"I draw, sketch things."

"Very good. How does it feel when you draw and sketch?"

"It does not feel bad.."

"You are avoiding the questions. Just say you like something."

"It was not allowed-"

"It is here. Now, let us go inside and you can show me some of the things you do not hate to do." At his words, Alex did something she never thought she would do. Smile. A genuine smile, breaking through the solemn face. It was a shame the Drago was infront of ehr, leading her inside and missed it. Alex realized what she was doing and hid her smile behind years of training before he turned to look at her once more.

Alex led him to her room and as she opened the door Drago saw the walls were covered in sketches, of everyone. His parents, his prince, even some of him. They were amazing. Every detail recorded, every emotion caught on paper, a moment frozen in time. As he gazed around the room he saw a pattern, the sketches of him were softer, somehow imbued with more emotions, more love.

"Alex, these are….these are so good." He stuttered, his words falling out of his mouth and flowed right to the floor.

"You think so?" She turned from him but not fast enough. He saw the blush.

"I know so. I like this one." He pointed to a sketch of his face that focused mainly on his lips. "You seem so intent on drawing my mouth, is it you wish a closer look?" He smiled and leaned in. Alex closed her eyes as his mouth touched hers, ready for the explosion of feelings that came with his kisses. "You do feel."

"No, I do not. Oh pappa would be so displeased with me." She was flustered, she could not accept the feelings she had begun to have. He had courted her and every gift, every flower, she had kept them all. Hidden away like she tried to hide her feelings, yet they broke through.

"Like I said, he is not here. It is just you and me. Let me show you pleasure. Let me show you wonders. Let me make love to you, worship you. " With every word he took a step, causing her to retreat, right against the bed. She sat down quickly, scared that she would fail this man with her emotional shortcomings.

"Never that love. He whispered against her throat. She moaned at the graze of his lips over her pulse. He pushed gently on her shoulders and she laid back willingly. Drago pushed up her skirt and slipped one hand between her thighs. His hand found the small patch of dark curls and pressed his palm down there. Alexandra squirmed at the pressure but did not want him to stop. What was this feeling? This was sinful and dark. Drago laughed as his head dropped out of sight. Alex was about to ask what he was doing when his tongue slid against her clit. Alex shuddered. His tongue explored and teased before slipping inside of her. Alex was gasping at the force of which the feelings of lust and something else berated her. He raised his head and before she could say a word, his finger entered her.

"So warm and wet for me." He gloated before slipping in another finger. Alex pressed against his hand, trying to force his fingers in deeper but he shook his head. He pulled out and crawled above her. With a wave of his hand their clothes were gone, nothing separated them now. His mouth sought her breast, soft and warm. He took the nipple into his mouth and suckled, lappin and teasing the tip to a hard peak. Alex was writhing beneath him, begging silently for more, something he was willing to give. He pushed forward and the tip of his cock entered her. Alex stopped writhing at the pressure. It was painful and brought her down from her high.

"I am sorry love, it will only hurt for a second, I will make the pain go away, I promise. You must believe me." He said through gritted teeth, He was ready to go but if she said no now, he would stop. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and pleading. She wanted more but she skirted pain.

"I do not know."

"If you say stop I will, at any time. I will stop." He assured her. she considered his words before nodding and he smiled. She trusted him, if nothing else, at this very moment, she trusted him. He pressed further and she stretched, crying out alittle. His heart broke at the sound and he closed his eyes and thrust quickly, forcing through her virginal shield. The metallic smell of blood his his nostrils and he nearly jumped from the bed. Yet he waited, waited for word from his lover. She moved, shifted, taking into herself, all of him. He was not sure how to proceed when she said nothing so she took the initiative. Alex ground against him, moving her hips to entice him. He needed no more encouragement. He thrust again and again, Alex cried out in pleasure as she was driven over the edge into a blissful oblivion. Drago growled as he spilled into her, shuddering with the release.

"What was that?" Alexandra asked, afraid of what just happened, but she secretly wanted more.

"That was making love."

"Love? That is love?"

"Love is more than that. Love is, love is your whole day brightening up when you see the one you love. Love is the warm fuzzy feeling you get when we barely touch. Love it not being able to be without me when you leave. Love is needing to connect with me every second of the day. Love is thinking of your needs and happiness before my own."

"Love sounds hard and complicated." Alex mused.

"Love is well worth the weight. Here, you love to learn. Learn what it is like to have emotions freely. Learn how to love."

"I do not want to."

"What? Why?"

"Love hurts. My mother was the best seer our family had."

"What does that have to do-"

"Let me finish. She once was young, she was barely seventeen when the man walked into her life. She wanted to leave, leave the family but her father would not let her. She was locked away, forced to marry my father. She was raped repeatedly until she had all the children he wanted. She never would have known heartbreak if she had never fallen in love. Her powers were so strong when he was young that when she fell in love they dwindled. The faded over time until there was nothing left. She died two years ago. My siblings fell after that in a massacre of seers. My father still lives but he is a shell of what he once was. Unable to see past next week. I do not want to suffer the heartache that my mother did. I can not survive it." Alex was at the end of her rope. She had tried so hard to not show emotion, to never feel anything, yet it was not in her.

"What if, what if because she was in love her powers were greater but when she was saddled with a man she did not love who forced numbness on her, her powers left." Drago supplied.

"No, pappa said...Pappa said-"

"Your father lied. He must have, How can emotions be that bad? Have you ever felt them?"

"Once, when I was little, I felt something for a dog I took care of, and a sadness when my father killed it to numb me."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"That was how we were numbed. We each took care of an animal for four years, grew up with the animal, then on our thirteenth birthday he slaughtered the animal in front of us. To show us what sorrow was. So we can learn to push feelings aside, never feel again." Alex explained calmly, yet her voice held a certain amount of sadness.

"We do not do that here. Listen. I showed you part of love, are you saying that you disliked it?"

"No, heavens no. I did not dislike it." Alexandra blushed and turned away.

"Stop with the double negatives. Be positive, you are killing me dear."

"I….I liked the sex. It was wondrous." She whispered. She wanted to please this man, the one who had showed her that perhaps emotions were not so bad, maybe. She wanted so to please him.

"That is love." He whispered, triumphant.

"That is being kind."

"The reason for your kindness?"

"I don't hate you."

"Alex!"

"I am sorry. I l...li...like you." Drago's blood rushed to his head, a ferocious roar. He heard her words and they set his very soul on fire.

"I shall show you wonders. Let me take you into my world."

"I, oh dear. I want to, but what of sadness? Anger? Jealousy? Sorrow? Anguish?"

"Any emotion we have, we have together."

"How can you so carelessly cast aside worry? You would welcome these feelings?"

"I will be sad when I am forced to kill another. I will be angry should someone touch you. I will be jealous should someone look at you. I will feel sorrow when you choose another. I will feel anguish when you leave me."

"I will never leave you. I choose you. Please do not speak of such sad things when we are together. Let us push aside sadness.

"Never love, for it shows I have a heart."

"I have a heart."

"Which is why you are my Lifemate. You feel, when you read, when you collect herbs. Is that because those things never brought you sorrow? Then let me be your next book to read. Your next herb to pluck. Let me in. I grow tired of this discussion." Alex sat in silent contemplation. If she agreed to take him now, mind body and soul, and give him the same in return, she would be going against her family. She would be betraying her father, her only living relative. But he was cruel, and he lied. Was it justified now to run? to turn from him? Could she in clear conscience turn from everything he taught her?

"I want to, I do, but."

"Let him go him go. He has no control over your life anymore. Let him go and come to me."

"If only I could speak with Momma." Alex whispered, tears gathering in ehr eyes. She knew what she had and wanted to do, but the battle to reach happiness, a happiness she had dreamed of since she had read her first romance novel. Yes, her secret. She had read of love and happiness that it kept her own ember of hope burning. She looked up into Drago's eyes and silently pleaded with the Gods for strength.

"I am sorry about that. I truly am."

"I know. Please. Chase away the sorrow with love. Show me happiness I have never known." Alex leaned into Drago who wrapped his arms around her. She was trying so hard to give up everything for him. He was grateful. He would never harm her, could never harm her. She was his and he would never do anything to betray her trust. Instead of answering her words he kissed her, reminding her of the moments they had shared just moments before. Alex smiled in her mind. She knew she had made the right choice. She would be happy, she would. Her mother had missed out on love, she would not make the same mistake, nor would she allow her father to dictate to her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra sat on the porch watching the stars, gathering her senses, trying to call upon the fates to bless her with a vision. She was so in her own world that she did not hear Josef approach.

"Alex? What are you doing?" She jumped in her seat, knocking over the scented candle that was beside her. Luckily the melted wax put out the flame before it hit the wood.

"I am trying to call a vision of the future to me but I can not see. It is like being blind. I do not like it." Alex said, her brow furrowed.

"A vision of whose future?"

"Mine. I can not see past now though. It is very unnerving. It seldom happens."

"Why does it happen? Can we help?"

"Hehehe, no. You can not help. Another seer could not help me. My future is blank because it has yet to be written. I may have made the decision to come here but the decision to stay with him must still be up in the air. Something may come along to change my mind so nothing is set in stone yet."

"I hope you decide to stay. My son needs you."

"Needs me? Yes, but does he want me?" Alexandra's loneliness showed in her words and she felt foolish.

"He wants you more than you know. He has done nothing more than dream of you and your arrival. He needs and wants you. He wants to love you but you do not give him a chance."

"How do I? Everything we are taught is that emotions are bad. They will only bring you sorrows."

"And happiness?"

"A small sacrifice in the name of knowledge. I must gather some essential herbs so I will see you later." Alex rose and picked up her candle and placing it in her velvet bag she wore around her waist. She took steps off the porch before turning back to look at her future father in law. "Thank you sir. I appreciate your words of wisdom." She bared her teeth again and started off. Joseph looked after her, a bright smile on his face when his son came to stand beside him.

"She is going into the forest to gather herbs. Go." Josef said, his voice commanding. Without a word, Drago shifted to the form of a fox and took off after his Lifemate.

"Sweet darling, I am sorry for plucking your leaves. Forgive me." Her words caused Drago to pause. He stood in the shadows and watched his Lifemate lovingly pluck leaves from a plant and place them in her bag. She was about to rise from her knees when she did something that shocked him. She bent down and kissed the plant. She turned to another plant and repeated the strange but comforting ritual. Before she turned for home she spun around in the flowers and tall grasses and raised her hands toward the moon, basking in its beauty and moonbeams. Drago sat, stunned, his Lifemate was capable of love, she showed it here. Why could she not show it to him? He had tried courting her for a month now and he never got a response. He followed her home, never coming into the light or showing that he was there. Alex was walking up the porch steps when she paused.

"You need not watch over me at all times. I can take care of myself." Her words were hushed but he heard them. He shifted and came up behind her.

"I want to make sure you are safe."

"Why?

"I care for you. You are beautiful, smart, kind, considerate."

"I am smart, that is all. I am nowhere near the level of beauty of my sisters. I am not kind or considerate."

"I do not care about your sisters beauty. I like yours. I saw you apologize to a plant. I know you. Why wont you accept me?" His words were laced with desperation.

"It is not you. Its not. I just, we are told-"

"You are not there anymore. You are not a seer in training. You are my lifemate. I have you so close, yet I can not touch you. Can not hold you."

"I never said you could not touch me. I am your woman." Drago reached out and pulled her to him, crushing her body to his. His mouth captured hers, tasting her, devouring her. Her body became limp and pliant in his hands and she molded to him. His satisfaction radiated from him as she never tried to pull away. It was he who pulled away first. She whimpered and leaned forward but caught herself and pulled away.

"You want that. I can show you more."

"But pappa says….said"

"Your father is not here anymore, do what you want. Do what makes you happy."

"Happy? I don't know how. I was never allowed to do anything that made me feel good. I just serviced others."

"Do you like to write?"

"Never wrote anything besides copying texts so no."

"Sing?"

"No."

"Read?"

"I do read a lot."

"Does it make you happy?"

"I have a lot of books."

"Do you have enough books?"

"I have enough, but there are a few new texts that I am looking at."

"They are yours. What else do you like?"

"Like?"

"What makes you happy?"

"I draw, sketch things."

"Very good. How does it feel when you draw and sketch?"

"It does not feel bad.."

"You are avoiding the questions. Just say you like something."

"It was not allowed-"

"It is here. Now, let us go inside and you can show me some of the things you do not hate to do." At his words, Alex did something she never thought she would do. Smile. A genuine smile, breaking through the solemn face. It was a shame the Drago was in front of her, leading her inside and missed it. Alex realized what she was doing and hid her smile behind years of training before he turned to look at her once more.

Alex led him to her room and as she opened the door Drago saw the walls were covered in sketches, of everyone. His parents, his prince, even some of him. They were amazing. Every detail recorded, every emotion caught on paper, a moment frozen in time. As he gazed around the room he saw a pattern, the sketches of him were softer, somehow imbued with more emotions, more love.

"Alex, these are….these are so good." He stuttered, his words falling out of his mouth and flowed right to the floor.

"You think so?" She turned from him but not fast enough. He saw the blush.

"I know so. I like this one." He pointed to a sketch of his face that focused mainly on his lips. "You seem so intent on drawing my mouth, is it you wish a closer look?" He smiled and leaned in. Alex closed her eyes as his mouth touched hers, ready for the explosion of feelings that came with his kisses. "You do feel."

"No, I do not. Oh pappa would be so displeased with me." She was flustered, she could not accept the feelings she had begun to have. He had courted her and every gift, every flower, she had kept them all. Hidden away like she tried to hide her feelings, yet they broke through.

"Like I said, he is not here. It is just you and me. Let me show you pleasure. Let me show you wonders. Let me make love to you, worship you. " With every word he took a step, causing her to retreat, right against the bed. She sat down quickly, scared that she would fail this man with her emotional shortcomings.

"Never that love. He whispered against her throat. She moaned at the graze of his lips over her pulse. He pushed gently on her shoulders and she laid back willingly. Drago pushed up her skirt and slipped one hand between her thighs. His hand found the small patch of dark curls and pressed his palm there. Alexandra squirmed at the pressure but did not want him to stop. What was this feeling? This was sinful and dark. Drago laughed as his head dropped out of sight. Alex was about to ask what he was doing when his tongue slid against her clit. Alex shuddered. His tongue explored and teased before slipping inside of her. Alex was gasping at the force of which the feelings of lust and something else berated her. He raised his head and before she could say a word, his finger entered her.

"So warm and wet for me." He gloated before slipping in another finger. Alex pressed against his hand, trying to force his fingers in deeper but he shook his head. He pulled out and crawled above her. With a wave of his hand their clothes were gone, nothing separated them now. His mouth sought her breast, soft and warm. He took the nipple into his mouth and suckled, lapping and teasing the tip to a hard peak. Alex was writhing beneath him, begging silently for more, something he was willing to give. He pushed forward and the tip of his cock entered her. Alex stopped writhing at the pressure. It was painful and brought her down from her high.

"I am sorry love, it will only hurt for a second, I will make the pain go away, I promise. You must believe me." He said through gritted teeth, He was ready to go but if she said no now, he would stop. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and pleading. She wanted more but she skirted pain.

"I do not know."

"If you say stop I will, at any time. I will stop." He assured her. she considered his words before nodding and he smiled. She trusted him, if nothing else, at this very moment, she trusted him. He pressed further and she stretched, crying out alittle. His heart broke at the sound and he closed his eyes and thrust quickly, forcing through her virginal shield. The metallic smell of blood his his nostrils and he nearly jumped from the bed. Yet he waited, waited for word from his lover. She moved, shifted, taking into herself, all of him. He was not sure how to proceed when she said nothing so she took the initiative. Alex ground against him, moving her hips to entice him. He needed no more encouragement. He thrust again and again, Alex cried out in pleasure as she was driven over the edge into a blissful oblivion. Drago growled as he spilled into her, shuddering with the release.

"What was that?" Alexandra asked, afraid of what just happened, but she secretly wanted more.

"That was making love."

"Love? That is love?"

"Love is more than that. Love is, love is your whole day brightening up when you see the one you love. Love is the warm fuzzy feeling you get when we barely touch. Love it not being able to be without me when you leave. Love is needing to connect with me every second of the day. Love is thinking of your needs and happiness before my own."

"Love sounds hard and complicated." Alex mused.

"Love is well worth the weight. Here, you love to learn. Learn what it is like to have emotions freely. Learn how to love."

"I do not want to."

"What? Why?"

"Love hurts. My mother was the best seer our family had."

"What does that have to do-"

"Let me finish. She once was young, she was barely seventeen when the man walked into her life. She wanted to leave, leave the family but her father would not let her. She was locked away, forced to marry my father. She was raped repeatedly until she had all the children he wanted. She never would have known heartbreak if she had never fallen in love. Her powers were so strong when she was young that when she fell in love they dwindled. The faded over time until there was nothing left. She died two years ago. My siblings fell after that in a massacre of seers. My father still lives but he is a shell of what he once was. Unable to see past next week. I do not want to suffer the heartache that my mother did. I can not survive it." Alex was at the end of her rope. She had tried so hard to not show emotion, to never feel anything, yet it was not in her.

"What if, what if because she was in love her powers were greater but when she was saddled with a man she did not love who forced numbness on her, her powers left." Drago supplied.

"No, pappa said...Pappa said-"

"Your father lied. He must have, How can emotions be that bad? Have you ever felt them?"

"Once, when I was little, I felt something for a dog I took care of, and a sadness when my father killed it to numb me."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"That was how we were numbed. We each took care of an animal for four years, grew up with the animal, then on our thirteenth birthday he slaughtered the animal in front of us. To show us what sorrow was. So we can learn to push feelings aside, never feel again." Alex explained calmly, yet her voice held a certain amount of sadness.

"We do not do that here. Listen. I showed you part of love, are you saying that you disliked it?"

"No, heavens no. I did not dislike it." Alexandra blushed and turned away.

"Stop with the double negatives. Be positive, you are killing me dear."

"I….I liked the sex. It was wondrous." She whispered. She wanted to please this man, the one who had showed her that perhaps emotions were not so bad, maybe. She wanted so to please him.

"That is love." He whispered, triumphant.

"That is being kind."

"The reason for your kindness?"

"I don't hate you."

"Alex!"

"I am sorry. I l...li...like you." Drago's blood rushed to his head, a ferocious roar. He heard her words and they set his very soul on fire.

"I shall show you wonders. Let me take you into my world."

"I, oh dear. I want to, but what of sadness? Anger? Jealousy? Sorrow? Anguish?"

"Any emotion we have, we have together."

"How can you so carelessly cast aside worry? You would welcome these feelings?"

"I will be sad when I am forced to kill another. I will be angry should someone touch you. I will be jealous should someone look at you. I will feel sorrow when you choose another. I will feel anguish when you leave me."

"I will never leave you. I choose you. Please do not speak of such sad things when we are together. Let us push aside sadness.

"Never love, for it shows I have a heart."

"I have a heart."

"Which is why you are my Lifemate. You feel, when you read, when you collect herbs. Is that because those things never brought you sorrow? Then let me be your next book to read. Your next herb to pluck. Let me in. I grow tired of this discussion." Alex sat in silent contemplation. If she agreed to take him now, mind body and soul, and give him the same in return, she would be going against her family. She would be betraying her father, her only living relative. But he was cruel, and he lied. Was it justified now to run? to turn from him? Could she in clear conscience turn from everything he taught her?

"I want to, I do, but."

"Let him go him go. He has no control over your life anymore. Let him go and come to me."

"If only I could speak with Momma." Alex whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. She knew what she had and wanted to do, but the battle to reach happiness, a happiness she had dreamed of since she had read her first romance novel. Yes, her secret. She had read of love and happiness that it kept her own ember of hope burning. She looked up into Drago's eyes and silently pleaded with the Gods for strength.

"I am sorry about that. I truly am."

"I know. Please. Chase away the sorrow with love. Show me happiness I have never known." Alex leaned into Drago who wrapped his arms around her. She was trying so hard to give up everything for him. He was grateful. He would never harm her, could never harm her. She was his and he would never do anything to betray her trust. Instead of answering her words he kissed her, reminding her of the moments they had shared just minutes before. Alex smiled in her mind. She knew she had made the right choice. She would be happy, she would. Her mother had missed out on love, she would not make the same mistake, nor would she allow her father to dictate to her anymore.


End file.
